fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukahi
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Mulberry |eye color= Lilac |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'9 ft. |weight= 126lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Miyamoto Clan |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= Miyamoto Clan Heir |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Violet Miyamoto (Sister) |magic= Amaterasu Acid Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Fukahi (不可避, Fukahi) is a mainstay of the criminal underworld, functioning as a well-respected and . Born Hensa Miyamoto (宮本偏差, Miyamoto Hensa), she was originally heir to her family's prized sword style, rigorously instructed in this subject. Except, she couldn't. No matter what encouragement, motivation, or threats were levied at her, Hensa proved incapable. Her father, in disappointment, focused his energies on instructing her younger sister instead, who took to the brutal training like a fish to water. Seeing his efforts bear fruit, he would strip Hensa of her status, relegating her to a distant second. The induction of further siblings into the style and their competence only pushed her further down the ladder. Effectively isolated by her immediate and extended family, Fuka cut ties and shed her name, sinking into the doldrums of society. Appearance Personality As a child, Fuka was shown to be a kind-hearted, if eager to please and impressionable. She generally doted on her younger siblings, especially Violet, as the two were relatively close in age. Among other things, she strived to receive her parents approval, especially her father's, holding their opinions in high esteem. It would be the failure to live up to their expectations that would start the downward spiral into who she is today. Originally idolizing the Miyamoto Sword Style, she went with every inch of the rigorous training, even practicing on her own time between chores, or when Fuka was supposed to be asleep. However, her inability to grasp the mechanics and feel of the style proved a source of frustration. While initially cheering on her younger sibling when Violet began learning, her effort to live vicariously through her sibling became resentment when Fuka was stripped of her inheritance. Resentment would devolve into anger as her other siblings began their foray under their father's tutelage; even they managing to do what she couldn't. It lent her a sense of defectiveness as she sought other ways of "proving herself", only to recognize them as not enough; gradual seclusion was the only prize she won. As an adult, that experience has given birth to three enduring grudges, as well as a penchant for holding grudges in general. The first is an obsessive inferiority complex towards her younger siblings writ large and Violet in particular. She's shown to use her underworld connections to keep tabs on the younger woman's whereabouts, exploits, and general condition. More often than not, she can be found muttering in private about her, using this gathered knowledge as a yardstick of sorts. Tallying her sister's successes has only strengthened Fuka's desire to see her fail, ideally in grand fashion. The second is a deep-seated contempt of the Miyamoto name and those who bear it, seeing them as old-fashioned deadbeats with unreasonable expectations. Fukahi is immediately dismissive of any she crosses paths with; if they force the issue...well, there's always room in the ground for a fresh body. Her last grudge is against swordsmen, as a point of principle. She absolutely loathes the idea of working with them, associating with them, or even seeing them. If forced to do so by circumstance, Fu will quickly look for a way out of the situation in order to sooth her angst. Otherwise, she is a faithful student of predatory , using her skill and love of numbers to enrich herself, clients, and allies. If anything, Fukahi's affinity for numbers, mathematics, and arithmetic make her a natural at understanding the equations and calculations underpinning business. Fukahi goes as far as to say discovering her mathematical proclivity saved her from "being just another faceless drunk and druggie exploited by the system". She generally assigns number values to individuals without realizing it, quantifying qualities both salient and discreet. Other times she'll say these numbers out loud, before having to translate what they mean to her so others can understand. Fuka generally finds solace in these number calculations, as they make sense to her. She'll often use them as a means of calming herself down when angered (usually by someone mentioning a taboo topic) or insulted (when someone doubts her capabilities). Kahi seems fairly adept at figuring out the most effective means of keeping her debtors on the hook for a long period, and if necessary, bankrupting them. When it comes to her subordinates, Fukahi generally treats them well, ensuring their loyalty through appointments to influential positions and making sure their needs are met. However, this comes with the caveat of them doing what she expects of them. Failure to comply with her standards or to execute the objectives Fuka assigned them results in a ruthless discarding, ironically much like her father did her. Interestingly, those who fail aren't terminated immediately; rather, she has a penchant for blindsiding them, waiting until they've been lulled into a false sense of security before striking. Said tendencies result in her subordinates remaining on their toes, while quickly addressing any shortcomings so as not to be a recipient of this sudden "cutting". History Magic & Abilities Magic Acid Magic (酸い魔法, Sui Mahō): Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu): *'Formula 100' (,): *'Formula 666: Enma' (閻魔六百六十六式, Enma Roppyaku Rokujū Roku Shiki):